24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Tony Almeida
This is a list of memorable quotes from Tony Almeida. Day 1 * Tony Almeida: You mind telling me what's going on around here tonight? * Jack Bauer: What's going on? You mean besides a 747 falling out of the sky and a threat on a presidential candidate's life? * Tony Almeida: Yeah, besides that. (Day 1 1:00am-2:00am) * Tony Almeida: How could you do this? Betray your country, be responsible for the deaths of people you work with? * Jamey Farrell: I told you, I didn't know any of that was going to happen. * Tony Almeida: Oh, that's right. You're just tappin' on your keyboard, right? * Milo Pressman: What do you think they're going to do to Jack? * Tony Almeida: Not going to name a street after him. * George Mason: Hey! Almeida. I'm on your side. Nina oughta be here right now, what does Jack need her for? You're busting your ass without any resources because she felt like taking a ride with him. If that works for you, great... * Tony Almeida: You know what works for me? You keeping out of my personal business, that works for me! * Tony Almeida: Let me save you some time, Mr. Chappelle. I'm not the biggest fan of Jack Bauer. I don't agree with the way he delegates authority, and I don't like the way he runs operations. But since midnight last night, you won't get me to disapprove of a single action he's taken. * Teri Bauer: What do you mean you don't know where she is? * Tony Almeida: After the safehouse, she didn't trust us and I don't blame her. Get in! * Teri Bauer: We have to find her, Tony! We have to find her! * Tony Almeida: Believe me, we're looking. Teri, get in the car! * Nina Myers: Tony, I need you to do something for me. * Tony Almeida: For you or for Jack? * Tony Almeida: What? (squinting at whoever has just vexed him) Day 2 * Paula Schaeffer: I didn't know how you liked intel presented impromptu. Whether you like it sorted chronologically with an alphabetical key or if you just like separate folders with access tabs... * Tony Almeida: Uhh... I don't really care. * George Mason: Send somebody else. I need you here. * Tony Almeida: To do what, watch Paula die? *'Tony Almeida:' You do business with a known terrorist, and you're gonna sit there with a straight face and tell me you don't know what's going on? *'Reza Naiyeer:' I grew up in London. I'm marrying an American girl, a Protestant. So, if you're going to racially profile me, you should at least get it right. *'Tony Almeida:' You ever hear of the Finsbury Park Mosque? It's considered to be one of the main recruitment centers for Islamic terrorists in the West. Our main targets are European Muslims with Western educations, passports, and the potential to blend into Western society. And do you know where that mosque is located? Your hometown--London. So, tell me, Reza...how's my racial profiling going now? *'Reza Naiyeer': I want a lawyer. *'Tony Almeida': (sotto voce) No. * Tony Almeida: In case you haven't heard, George Mason was exposed to a lethal dose of plutonium this morning. I'm afraid he hasn't got much time. He just left the office and he won't be coming back, which means that I'll be in charge until further notice. Now, on a normal day, we'd be mourning George, just like we would've mourned Ivers, Clark, and Paula, and the rest of our co-workers who were killed here today. Unfortunately, we're gonna have to hold our thoughts of them until we can get through this present crisis. So... let's get back to work. (Day 2 9:00pm-10:00pm) * Tony Almeida: So, uh, what are we saying here? If we save L.A. from a nuclear bomb, then you and I can get together for dinner and a movie? Is that it? * Ryan Chappelle: So what's up, my friend? * Tony Almeida: Well, it's like this: Either fire me, or get out of my chair. (Day 2 7:00am-8:00am) * George Mason: Tony, we got a little problem. * Tony Almeida: What's up? * George Mason: Brad Hammond from Division's on his way over here. They want to shut us down and run everything from over there. * Tony Almeida: We're up and running now. * George Mason: Well, we're not a hundred percent. We're still having intermittent packet loss. I think Division's a little uncomfortable with the idea of us running an operation like this out of a compromised location. * Tony Almeida: We just don't have any time to give these idiots from Division the grand tour. * Yusuf Auda: (under his breath)''You Americans. * '''Tony Almeida:' (stops and turns around) We Americans what? (Day 2 10:00pm-11:00pm) Day 3 * Michelle Dessler: I'll go anywhere with you... as long as I don't have to cook. * Tony Almeida: Sweetheart, if you promise not to cook I will take you with me anywhere. * Tony Almeida: Chloe, I'm getting real tired of your personality. * Michelle Dessler: There's been other mistakes today, Tony. * Tony Almeida: Mistakes? That you think I made?! *'Tony Almeida:' (to Jack Bauer) Just because you were willing to sacrifice your wife, for this job, doesn't mean I'm gonna sacrifice mine. (Day 3 10:00am-11:00am) * Tony Almeida" (to Nina Myers, who had unprotected sex with Marcus Alvers) My colleagues in the next room are saying that something on those medical records concerns you. I'm guessing it's not the knee. * Tony Almeida: Baby, you're alive. And nobody else got hurt because of what I did. Now that's more than I hoped for. I can live with that. Even in prison. (Day 3 12:00pm-1:00pm) * Tony Almeida: Everything that's happened today, from the infected body at Health Services to Ramon Salazar's prison break, has been part of an elaborate sting operation. * David Palmer: Sting operation? * Tony Almeida: Yes sir. Planned and executed by Jack Bauer, Agent Gael Ortega, and myself. *'Tony Almeida:' My god Jack, didn't you learn anything after what happened to Teri? (Day 3 10:00am-11:00am) Day 4 * Jack Bauer: (after Tony saves Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines in a shoot-out) I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. * Tony Almeida: Not really, no. (Day 4 2:00pm-3:00pm) *'Tony Almeida:' All right, we'll go back to my place. *'Jack Bauer:' Thank you, Tony. *'Tony Almeida:' Wait til you see it before you thank me. (Day 4 2:00pm-3:00pm) * Tony Almeida: Watch your step. The neighbor's dog likes our yard. (Day 4 2:00pm-3:00pm) * Tony Almeida: Don't you think you've made me miss enough TV today, Jack? (Day 4 2:00pm-3:00pm) * Henry Powell: Who are you guys? Police? FBI? * Tony Almeida: Actually, I'm currently unemployed. (Day 4 2:00pm-3:00pm) *'Audrey Raines:' After the hell Jack's been through, you think he'd want to come back to this? *'Tony Almeida:' Some people are more comfortable in hell. *'Audrey Raines:' Are you talking about Jack... or yourself? *'Curtis Manning:' Tony, are we trying to accomplish the same thing here or is this just about you establishing position? *'Tony Almeida:' I don't have to establish position, I've already got it. Now what do you say we stop wasting time arm wrestling here. I respect your opinion, but we're going to disagree from time to time and when we do, we're gonna do it my way. *'Curtis Manning:' Fine. (Day 4 6:00pm-7:00pm) * Tony Almeida: Don't patronize me, Michelle. * Tony Almeida: This is over! Now I'm going to bring Jack out, you want to stop me you can shoot me in the back! (Day 4 6:00am-7:00am) *'Michelle Dessler:' Do you love her? (about Jen) *'Tony Almeida:' No. Day 5 * Tony Almeida: Do you remember me? My name is Tony Almeida. This morning you killed my wife, Michelle Dessler. She was my life, and you took her, so now I'm going to take yours. (Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm) * Jack Bauer: Tony, whatever you do, it's not gonna bring back Michelle! * Tony Almeida: No, but I'll feel better. * Jack Bauer: Trust me, you won't! * Tony Almeida: You're probably right... I'll let you know. (Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm) * Tony Almeida: She's gone, Jack. (to Jack Bauer, about Michelle) (Day 5 7:00pm-8:00pm) Day 7 * Sid Paulson: What do you people want? * Tony Almeida: I want you to see what we can do. (Day 7 9:00am-10:00am) * Jack Bauer: I said shut up! * Tony Almeida: No, Jack! No! You need to hear this! You need to start living in the real world! Because every second you help the government, you're spitting on Teri's grave! (Day 7 10:00am-11:00am) * Tony Almeida: (to Jack) I never wanted to hurt you, Jack. I told you to stay out of it. But you wouldn't listen, would ya? (Day 7 2:00am-3:00am) Category:Tony Almeida Almeida, Tony